


Baby Boeshane

by Analath (Sparkle_Bunny)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Character Death, F/M, suggested violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkle_Bunny/pseuds/Analath
Summary: I knew my Boeshane Boy was out there somewhere; I had no idea he would join Them. He gave me so much, but then took it all away. Love kept me alive, kept me waiting. Baby saved me when love turned into Hate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net

_Darkness is all I know, it's all I have ever known, and it will continue to be all that I do know. I remember that there was light once; I was still a child, learning the world around me, and maturing into the woman that I was born to be. But that was then, this is now._

There is nothing in this room but the chair on which I sit. The windows were boarded long before I arrived, and the rooms were bare of their decor long before that. This house wasn't meant for me, but there was nowhere else they could keep me.

They were horrid, and they were cruel. Torturing me to find out what sort of threat I was to the realm. I was blind and mute to their language. Yet they would not believe that I was harmless. It didn't take them long to discover what the world had cursed me with. They killed me, and killed me, and killed me.

Then they shut me up here. A house full of dark, empty of emotion and silent as the grave.

I was sat in this chair, oh so long ago. I dared only once venture around the room. Finding nothing I had no hopes but to crawl back to my chair. I call it mine, as it is the only thing which I can ever hope to put any claim to.

I dread to think how long I have been here; knowing that my body has starved to death more times than I'd like to remember. I remember a time when the paperboy would walk along the street, shouting the news. But nothing has passed the front of this house for lifetimes now. I wonder at times if I still exist.

They told me I'd never escape. They said even if I did they'd always be watching. They told me their world could never accept me. They said they were everywhere, and were still expanding. I believe them.

Then they told me their name: Torchwood.

I loved him once. He was going to leave the Time Agency, and we were going to runaway and get married. I was about to tell him about the baby when they came to take him away.

They beat me up, and left me more than broken. The baby died, but gave me the gift of his life. I'm just like my Boeshane Boy now.

Some one came to save me from my empty home. I knew him from his touch.

He recoiled when I called him the 'Face of Boe'. He would always be my beautiful, intelligent, funny man.

I scared him when I began recalling those two years we spent together, those years he labelled 'Missing'. I was the reason the Time Agency deleted his memories, I was connected to this man through more than just love.

He hated me. All it took was a trigger and they all popped back; and he hated me. That hate was just as strong as love. It broke my darkness.

I saw my Boeshane Boy for what he had really become. He was Torchwood.

The world around me collapsed as I succumbed to the final darkness.

My baby boy protected me, hoping I would find his Daddy. Now he called me to him, keeping me forever safe.


End file.
